


Ć̸͇̙̫̾ 𝐎 ЯЯ 𝚄 𝗣 ₮ ᴱ 𝔻

by LunalightSerena



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Mixed Harem, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalightSerena/pseuds/LunalightSerena
Summary: A female Corrupted Bugster Stronger then others has come to life but has to hide the fact that she is not human or a normal Bugster.“Just because I’m not human, doesn’t mean I don’t have a “heart”!”
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Reader, Everyone/You, Hanaya Taiga/Reader, Houjou Emu/Reader, Kagami Hiiro/Reader, Kamen rider ex-aid/reader, Kujou Kiriya/Reader, Parad/Reader, Poppy Pipopapo/Reader, Reader/kamen rider, graphite/reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t always see Kamen Rider X Female Readers, just mostly x male kamen rider reader in a crossover or “neglected and abused” that has something to do with rwby being abused by the rose or schnee *how ever the fuck you spell it* family XD   
> I mean legit, it’s so cliché XD
> 
> Don’t know why people keep on making kamen rider stories that have to do with Rwby or some other crossover or some shit with neglected or abused, not saying that the stories are bad,no.  
> It’s more like: “please come up with a new idea instead of using the theme over and over again”
> 
> But anyways, this a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid x Female Reader fanfic since like there’s barely any, and I’m a female who loves Kamen Rider and just wished there was more
> 
> Basically your a corrupted Female Bugster is trying to prove that she’s not as dangerous as CR might think, and you gain a mixed harem along the way so congrats!

Name: (y/n) .EXE   
Nickname: (n/n)  
Gender: not stated but goes by female due to her appearance   
Age:?  
Birthday:?  
Zodiac: ?  
Chinese zodiac: ?  
Birthplace:?  
Languages: multiple (but English and Japanese are the main ones)

Skin color: porcelain   
Eye color: Dark Pink   
Hair color: black with candy colored highlights   
Hair style a kind of spiky rights side ponytail   
Hair length: chest length   
Height: 5,4  
Weight : 110 lb/49.89 kg  
Body type: busty (I don’t ever mean to offend anyone, sorry if that made you feel insecure, your as beautiful as always!)

Clothes: a lilac sleeveless slanted crop top with a cotton candy colored pixel poofy skirt, one black elbow length leather fingerless gloves with buckles on the left arm, thigh high hot pink socks with the same pixel details on the skirt, and pink holographic heel boots with a buckles

Likes: Video Game,Friends, challenges, and getting along with humans  
Dislikes: the fact that Bugsters are hurting humans, perverted people, and Kuroto Dan  
Personality: (y/n) maybe a more powerful than a normal bugster and can share that abilities as her to other bugsters, but she is actually kind and cheerful, she loves video games and challenges a lot and would be able to beat a video game in 2 hours. When (y/n) is upset or angry she glitches a lot.


	2. Prologue/More Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda the prologue but it's informational  
> hope you enjoy it!

(y/n) .EXE, a corrupted bugster on the lose, being hunted down by Riders, specifically Kamen Riders.

they were made to cure patients from the the game virus that's threatening lives.

(y/n) wasn't like them at all, she was kind and cheerful with a huge love of video games and challenges, she wished to be a human she never wanted to be hunted down, she never had bad intentions, she never liked hurting others, bugster or not, she liked getting along with others. 

but (y/n) can't just go to CR and say "i'm an innocent bugster, i promise not to hurt or infect anyone with the game virus", they would most likely not believe her, just anything that comes out of her mouth, she might get hurt.

and so she just hid in an apartment with minimal furniture, clothing , different items, a game console ,and a very large sum of spare cash that she was given by an elderly woman for some reason.

she didn't need resources like human do, she didn't need to eat, drink, or use the bathroom so that came in handy a lot. 

hand to hand combat and martial art skills were one of the many things that (y/n) could do, like for one scenario:

she was walked towards her apartment (in a more human form) in the rain *you had an umbrella ofc* with a an older man following her, (y/n) had noticed but she had a plan, once she stopped at her apartment door, the older man grabbed her arm and tried to push her to the ground but immediately when the man grabbed her she dropped her umbrella, grabbed the man's arm and threw him over her shoulder judo style with him landing with a very loud thud. the man was knocked out cold so (y/n) had to drag him outside in the rain.

when she's upset or sad she glitches a lot, after being attacked by Snipe, she went into her room and just cried her eyes out and glitched. 

if anyone one were to be infected with her virus that makes the person glitch purple, they will pass away from her virus with in 48 hours if not cured by then

* * *

"i **want** be **human"**

"why **can't** i be human"

"i **hate** being a bugster"

_~~ **"w̸̬̕ĥ̴̨͕̪̹̖͎̲̪̦y̵̙͙̮̩̫̠̞͑̈́̓̕͘͘͝ ̴̻́̉̉̃͒c̵̙̞̘̦̩̻͇̳͆̓̐̄̃͌ȁ̷̡̢̰̪͈͈̙̩̫̩̐̃̿́͛n̶͚̜͕͉̺̹̮̺̖̊͗̏̑͋̀̇̎͝͝'̷̛̼͔̣͌̓̔t̴̲̳́̿́̈͌͊̚̕ ̶̼͈̈́͊͝į̸̣͔͔͉͕̳̘͇̍̇̏̏́̑̌͂̾ͅ ̷͙̬̱͎̦̖͈̾͂̄̿b̵̘̯̹͙̰̎̿̚e̶̢̪̼͈̯̲͇̜̎ ̴̻̩̫̮͉̣̈́͆͆̋̃̑̾͝ḩ̸̤̮̰̝̯̥̺̹̈̽u̶̩̠̜̥̫̣̬̳͕̤̐̋̆̎͆̔ṃ̸̡̰͍̯͕̞̬͂͋̏͛̊̈̀͒̀͝ͅͅạ̷̼̉̋̎n̷̮̘̓̔͆?̶͈̒͒͑̋͌͂̅͌͘͘"** ~~ _

* * *


End file.
